runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kisanorame
Leave me a message if you like... If you want to view past discussions, visit the Archives page. Re:me Ok? 20:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :First, cut every message on your talk page and put it into a new article titled, "User talk:Kisanorame/Archives 1". Make sure to put a link from the archive to your talk page. 20:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Attacks There seems to be a person who is attacking my clan and user pages. They also attacked yours, probably because you are allied with my clan. I will try to fix all the damage they have done. 1800 si uy b 03:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have fixed all the vandalism done by a certain user. I have people attack me and my clan a lot but this is the first time they have targeted any of my friends or allies. Sorry about it. 1800 si uy b 03:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey if it is possible can you log on to Runescape? I need to talk about what is going on and it's easier than talking on talk pages. Thanks, 1800 si uy b 03:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have MSN messenger that's all but if you don't then don't worry about it. 1800 si uy b 03:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Alliance Kaiser Blade asks for your alliance. 02:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Well if you approve of our alliance then you may get some extra help in case someone declares war on your clan. If you don't though, we can't help you. 21:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes master kisanorame. 00:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well I can read minds. =) 00:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey dude! Hey dude, wats up? I'm the new leader of Kaiser Blade! Woohoo! Anyway, I noticed you were allied to us, and I just wanted to see if you were still alive =). Talk to me soon -Arethied/SeriuS RaiN Forum I'm sorry but my clan already has a forum site lol. 03:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate Greetings, I am Zerouh of the Triumvirate. Kisanorame, your clan is of interest to our goals and we are wondering if you will join us in our march of intelligence for justice. We are currently working on the Triumvirate World effort and wondering if you are interested. Please view our Constitution, we are awaiting your response. ゼロウ 21:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe you still are in the Triumvirate. 02:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ごめなさい My apologies, Sjblade and Aeraes are acting out of hand and corrupt lately. I apologize if anything they have done has insulted or bothered you. They are indeed "flaming" as you say. I am sorry I bothered you when you don't play the game anymore. Oh by the way, I could not help but notice your name and signature. Japanese for you being the right answer. Lovely language is it not? ゼロウ 02:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :The other way around Zerouh. You're the corrupt one which is why you are losing your preciously few members. 02:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Yes I was simply paraphrasing. Are you fluent? I do not want you to have to take sides between me and Sjblade. So I will not state anything more about either side unless you really do care for some reason. The "attacks" on my page are indeed annoying so I am wishing to get them stopped as quickly as possible. ゼロウ 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And he doesnt play RuneScape anymore so I'm gonna stop bugging him. Btw I know this really fun f2p game called Runes of Magic. Dunno if you ever played it. 03:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Shutup airblade please OMG you ppl keep editing my page JUST as i hit save -_- not funny. 1. I dont know japanese i just like anime and used a translator. 2. If you want them to stop just tell them to stfu. Kisanorame... "右の質問の答えです！" 03:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, I was wishing to find another fluent person but ah well. Well I will leave you alone then if nothing more you need me for? ゼロウ 03:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) XBOX? What is your gamertag? Mine is flukeysmg123. I would like to add you. --Shadowguy547 20:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My gamertag is Kisanorame ,(duh) but I got a bad 12 month card, and now I made a new gamertag for the rest of this month, at least until I get a new membership card, my new gamertag is ShiningEternity , oh yeah, and my codmw2 broke =( Kisanorame... "右の質問の答えです！" 22:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC)